


Dirty Dream Where I Fucked My Wife (It Wasn't Her)

by YT_chan



Series: Chris gets [-----] [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Survivor Guilt, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: “Barry, you have a wife-“ Chris’ voice wobbled, the pain in his wrists from where they were being squeezed and rendered immobile sending searing heat through his arms. “You have two daughters, don’t do this-“Or Barry is drunk and mistakes Chris as his wife
Relationships: Barry Burton/Chris Redfield
Series: Chris gets [-----] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668103
Kudos: 21





	Dirty Dream Where I Fucked My Wife (It Wasn't Her)

**Author's Note:**

> don't read this

Barry was a big drunk man, too hefty for his own good and at least twenty more kilograms than the rest of his team, and Chris was assigned with the mammoth task of making sure he got home. Or at least, somewhere where he could stay the night.

They had all gone out for drinks for the sake of having a night out together, aside from Wesker who refused to go with them. The hour was late and from the monstrous hangover Chris got last time with his uncontrollable drinking, he decided to lay off the alcohol and opted to take Barry home when the man was slurring his words. It was the least he could do for someone who he practically owed his life to, had it not been for Barry looking out for both him and Claire, chances were he would be having it rough now.

Since the Burtons moved house to an address that Chris was unaware of, he gave his own address when they clambered into the taxi. He patted the muscle man beside him when he curled up into his side, mumbling something about his wife, and Chris closed his eyes for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived, he paid the taxi man and then lugged Barry out of the car, luckily the man wasn’t too drunk that he couldn’t walk on his own, and it seemed that the fresh air of the cool night worked well to sober him up.

Chris opened the door to his house, making sure his friend was still following him, before going to set up another place for him to sleep. He came back to find his teammate slumped forward, and for a second Chris worried that he’d have to carry the big man.

“Hey.” He nudged Barry’s shoulder, relieved to see him grumble as a sign of his consciousness, and he met his bleary gaze. “Come on, it’s time to sleep.” He pulled him to his feet, trying to steady him when he was about to topple over onto Chris, his weight making him step back to brace himself. “Barry, get up.” Another incoherent grumble came as Chris’ reply, who rolled his eyes and prompted Barry again who appeared to be refusing to detach from him.

And then the man spoke his first word since he became drunk, a whisper into the crook of Chris’ neck that smelled like the alcohol he’d been downing for the whole evening. Chris froze, hoping he didn’t hear what he thought he just did, but then the bristly beard of Barry was brushing on Chris’ jaw as the older man leaned his face close, whispering the name of his wife.

Chris craned his head away, frowning in concern. “I’m not Kathy.” His words failed to register, Barry puckering his lips for a kiss that Chris tried to avoid. “Barry.” He repeated, trying to sound more firm in hopes of getting through to the older man, but to no avail, the man literally in his face now. Chris blanched when their lips brushed, leaving him no choice but to drop Barry on the floor. He wiped his mouth, embarrassed that that had actually happened. Barry on the other hand, still called out to him, crawling towards him in his drunken state thinking that his wife was standing before him and not his younger teammate.

Chris startled when Barry grabbed his ankle, the force of the tug enough to make him nearly trip. He grabbed the banisters of the stairs for balance, attempting to get Barry to see sense again.

“Barry, listen to me. I’m not Kathy. I’m Chris.” His foot slipped across the floor from a second tug, this one much more strong than the first one, and Chris yelped when he fell to the ground, using his hands to brace himself from hitting his head. “Barry.” He called, but the older man ignored him as he crawled closer, his stretching grin and wide eyes a creepy sight that Chris didn’t want being directed at him.

He wriggled his leg out, understanding that there was no snapping Barry out of his little delusion and that it was probably best to just try and get him to sleep as soon as possible. However, as he went to get up, Barry pushed his chest down, hard, making Chris smack his head on the floor. He winced, keeping an arm between the two of them to stop Barry getting any closer. But really, Chris had underestimated the older man’s strength, never before having considered a time where it would be used against him, and he grunted when the man easily gripped his arm and moved it out of the way.

“Kathy…”

Chris shivered, disturbed, and tugged on his arm trapped by Barry’s tight grip, not finding any sort of release.

“Barry!” He raised his other arm when the older man’s face came closer, jerking it back when it was kissed, and he instead used it to heave man off of him. He planted a flat palm on his chest, the heavy muscles weighing down on his arm making it shake, and a certain kind of fear settled in when it occurred to him just What Barry was wanting to do to him. “Barry!” His voice cracked out into a shriek, Barry’s hand now looming over to clamp both of Chris’s arms down in an iron grip. He bucked his hips to try and get the older male off, having watched a few self-defence videos with Claire which demonstrated the same move, but it did nothing to make Barry budge. Instead, it only made him more aroused, a groan escaping him as he bent down to place a kiss on Chris’ cheek. Chris squirmed at the feeling, facing away to at least evade a kiss on the lips.

However, if Barry was already dead set on believing that Chris was in fact his wife, nothing was stopping him from going further. And as the fact daunted on Chris, the feeling of a hand being pressed against his crotch, he stiffened, his blood running cold when he heard his flyer get undone.

“Barry?” He looked down with wide eyes, colour leaving his face at the sight of his trusted friend removing his clothes. And as panic slowly rose in him, so did his erratic movements. But it didn’t matter how much he flailed and thrashed around, Barry was too heavy for him and he didn’t stand a chance.

But that didn’t mean he was giving up. He kept calling Barry, hoping that if even for a second, Barry would hear him and compute what he was doing. He kept trying to get through to his friend, even as his jeans were removed and his underwear torn off, as tears welled up in his eyes and as Barry undid his own zip.

“Barry don’t do this!” He choked out, his body pulled towards the man’s pulsing cock. Chris gaped at the size of it, or what he could see through his tears. He shook his head, the tears spilling down his cheeks. “Barry, you have a wife-“ Chris’ voice wobbled, the pain in his wrists from where they were being squeezed and rendered immobile sending searing heat through his arms. “You have two daughters, don’t do this-“

He gasped, the tip of Barry’s cock being pushed into Chris’ ass, stretching it and tearing skin. Chris threw his head back at the agony, the feeling of his insides being ripped as the length of the cock was pushed in deep. His mouth was open in a silent scream as his body was stuffed with another man inside of him. Then Barry began pulling out and then pushing in, the friction building up and becoming too much to bear but Chris’ couldn’t do anything to stop it. He breathing became faster, his chest rising and falling as he was rocked, getting fucked deep and fast and so, so brutally.

He wanted it to stop for the sake of his friend who would regret his actions if he ever remembered, he wanted it to stop for the sake of his wife who would never forgive him if she ever found out, for the sake of his daughters who deserved a good father. He wanted it to stop, but felt sick to his stomach when his own cock started coming to life, each thrust having a hint of pleasure behind it. He panted as Barry picked up the pace, squinting his eyes shut and practically moaning at the thick cock inside of him. He whined when Barry pushed his legs further apart, sinking in further, and then he was leaning in to kiss Chris’ exposed neck, nibbling there and making him buck his hips.

His mind was falling into madness, hazy with arousal and all his sense being stimulated at once. He felt he was going insane.

Then Barry hit a particular spot, making Chris moan hotly, his voice pitchy and full of breath as he arched his back, involuntarily searching to feel more.

“That’s my Kathy.” Chris shook his head.

Barry continued to pump his cock inside of him, balls deep in Chris as his mouth wondered over his neck, kissing, nibbling and sliding wet tongue over skin, all the while whispering the name of his wife.

The only sign of comfort Chris had was when the older male’s rhythm began to distort, his hips moving faster to find the peak of his pleasure, and it meant that this was nearly over.

And then it happened, he felt warm liquid burst inside of him, filling him up and dripping out of his ass when Barry pulled out. His breath hitched at the sudden feeling of emptiness, the climax of his own pleasure not meat, but as his mind cleared and he came back into reality, all he could do was lay there unmoving.

He dared himself to look at Barry, the man fast asleep on the floor.

Chris slowly tried to get up, propping himself up on his elbows, before his mouth trembled and he choked out his first sob, shoulders wracked with his cries as he slowly lay back on the floor and curled in on himself, hiccupping with wails. When his bawls turned to sniffles, he took another glance at Barry and felt pathetic for what he had done to the man. He should’ve stopped him. Barry didn’t know what he was doing, how could he be at fault? He was drunk and Chris was supposed to take care of him, not allow for something like this to happen.

Guilt overcame him, and he collected himself as much as he could, getting to work on cleaning the both of themselves up and then dragging Barry to the couch seeing as taking him upstairs would be too hard at this point. He barely put the blanket on him before he ran to the bathroom and heaved his guts out.


End file.
